12 Days At The Pokemon Christmas Bash
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: My addition to the Pokemon Christmas Bash CD.


**A/N: My addition to the Pokemon Christmas Bash CD. Stuff in italics is spoken.**

**_Misty:_**_ Come on guys, we have to sing it!_

**_Brock:_**_ I don't know Misty, are there enough lines for all of us?_

**_Misty: _**_Sure there are Brock!_

**_Ash:_**_ Yeah, come on Brock. You know you want to._

**_May: _**_It will be fun!_

**_Brock: _**_Fine, but I'm not starting the song off._

**_Jessie:_**_ Move over Twerps, Team Rocket will start this song off right!_

**_James:_**_ But Jessie, I can't sing._

**_Jessie:_**_ Quite James, they don't know that!_

**All:** On the first day of the christmas bash, santa gave to me

**Team Rocket:** A Pikachu for Giovanni

**All: **On the second day of the christmas bash, santa gave to me

**May:** A cute Munchlax

**Team Rocket:** And a Pikachu for Giovanni

**All:** On the third day of the christmas bash, santa gave to me

**Max: **Three Pokeballs

**Drew: **Roses for May.......'s Pokemon

**Team Rocket:** And a Pikachu for Giovanni

**All: **On the fourth day of the christmas bash, santa gave to me

**Brock: **Four Nurse Joys

**Max: **Three Pokeballs

**May: **Less annoying Drew

**Team Rocket: **And a Pikachu for Giovanni

**All: **On the fifth day of the christmas bash, santa gave to me

**All: **Five legendaries

**Brock: **Four Nurse Joys

**Max:** Three Pokeballs

**Drew: **Non-whiny May

**Team Rocket: **And a Pikachu for Giovanni

**All: **On the sixth day of the christmas bash, santa gave to me

**Dawn:** Six contest ribbons

**All: **Five legendaries

**Brock:** Four Nurse Joys

**Max: **Three Pokeballs

**May: **Drew loosing

**Team Rocket: **And a Pikachu for Giovanni

**All:** On the seventh day of the christmas bash, santa gave to me

**Misty: **Time alone with Ketchum

**Dawn: **Six contest ribbons

**All:** Five legendaries

**Brock:** Four Nurse Joys

**Max:** Three Pokeballs

**May:** Less annoying Drew

**Team Rocket: **And a Pikachu for Giovanni

**All:** On the eighth day of the christmas bash, santa gave to me

**Paul:** Much cooler rivals

**Misty:** Time alone with Ketchum

**Dawn: **Six contest ribbons

**All:** Five legendaries

**Brock:** Four Nurse Joys

**Max: **Three Pokeballs

**May: **Less annoying Drew

**Team Rocket:** And a Pikachu for Giovanni

**All:** On the ninth day of the christmas bash, santa gave to me

**Tracey: **Pokemon to sketch

**Paul:** Much cooler rivals

**Misty:** Time alone with Ketchum

**Dawn: **Six contest ribbons

**All: **Five legendaries

**Brock:** Four Nurse Joys

**Max:** Three Pokeballs

**May:** Less annoying Drew

**Team Rocket****:** And a Pikachu for Giovanni

**All: **On the tenth day of the christmas bash, santa gave to me

**Gary:** Ash in tears

**Tracey:** Pokemon to sketch

**Paul:** Much cooler rivals

**Misty:** Time alone with Ketchum

**Dawn:** Six contest ribbons

**All:** Five legendaries

**Brock:** Four Nurse Joys

**Max:** Three Pokeballs

**May:** Less annoying Drew

**Team Rocket: **And a Pikachu for Giovanni

**All:** On the eleventh day of the christmas bash, santa gave to me

**Pikachu: **PiPikachu

**Gary:** Ash in tears

**Tracey: **Pokemon to sketch

**Paul:** Much cooler rivals

**Misty:** Time alone with Ketchum

**Dawn: **Six contest ribbons

**All:** Five legendaries

**Brock:** Four Nurse Joys

**Max: **Three Pokeballs

**May:** Less annoying Drew

**Team Rocket: **And a Pikachu for Giovanni

**All:** On the twelfth day of the christmas bash, santa gave to me

**Ash: **PokeMaster Trophy

**Pikachu: **PiPikachu

**Gary:** Ash in tears

**Tracey: **Pokemon to sketch

**Paul:** Much cooler rivals

**Misty: **Time alone with Ketchum

**Dawn: **Six contest ribbons

**All:** Five legendaries

**Brock:** Four Nurse Joys

**Max:** Three Pokeballs

**May:** Less annoying Drew

**Team Rocket:** And a Pikachu for-

**Harley:** My turn!!!!! And the chance to hook up May and Drewsie!!!!!!!

**_May and Drew_****_: _**_What?!_

**_May: _**_Who invited you Harley?_

**_Harley: _**_Oh silly May, I also go where ever the good parties are! Ooo, what do we have here? Looks like you two are under the mistletoe! Kissy kissy!_

**_Ash: _**_Drew! Pretend you're going to get Christmas cookies, then sneak out the back door!_

**_Misty:_**_ WHAT?!_

**_Drew: _**_Uhm, Merry Christmas May. Here you go._

**_May:_**_ Oh, a rose. I'm sure Beautifly will appreciate the thought._

**_Drew:_**_ It's not for your Pokemon May. (Kiss noise) Merry Christmas._

**_Ash: _**_Ow! Misty, stop hitting me!_

**_Misty: _**_Oh, what?! You're cookies aren't here to save you now!_

**_Brock: _**_When will they ever learn Pikachu?_

**_Pikachu: _**_PiPika Pikachu._

**A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**


End file.
